


tell me (would she be proud of me?)

by iamalystark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Mother's Day, POV Outsider, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: It's Mother's day, and five year old Sam Winchester doesn't want to make a card.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153
Collections: Kid Fics





	tell me (would she be proud of me?)

Alice listened to her colleague with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Jeffrey was complaining about his new student, Dean Winchester, and she was dreading meeting _her_ new student, Sam Winchester. 

After all, the apple never falls far from the tree. "He blatantly ignored me! Refused to do his work and copped an attitude! I feel bad for his mother, having a child like him." The man growled, and Alice tsked, shaking her head. 

She was dreading the start of her kindergarten class, and felt her mood sour as the bell rang. 

The second she laid eyes on the small brunet boy in the back of her classroom, her lips pursed. "Alright everybody! As you know, it's Mother's Day! I'm going to pass out paper and crayons, and we're all going to make a nice card for our mommies, okay?" 

Most of the kids cheered and began giggling and talking to each other, but Sam Winchester just dropped his gaze to the table and didn't move. 

When she finally passed all of them out, Sam still didn't move. "Sam?" She queried, eying him. 

"Yeah?" The five year old mumbled, looking up at her. Despite how Jeff said his brother acted, he seemed more nervous than anything. 

"Aren't you going to make a card for your Mom?" Alice asked, her brows furrowed slightly. 

He bit his lip, seeming hesitant, before he shook his head. "No, thank you." 

Her anger flared as she took back her earlier thoughts. "It's not an option, Sam. You need to make a card. Everyone else is drawing." 

Sam's chin wobbled as he shook his head again. "No!" 

Alice ran her tongue over her teeth in frustration. "I'm going to be calling your parents. Your mother will be very disappointed with you." She scolded, walking back to the front of the classroom. 

She didn't see the tears in his eyes, nor did she hear the small sniffle he made. It was only once the class ended that Sam finally moved, eyes locked on something by the door. 

Or rather, someone. From the looks of him, it was his older brother. Alice couldn't help listening in to their conversation as the older boy crouched in front of him with a frown. 

"Hey, what's wrong Sammy?" He asked, and Alice found herself blinking at the softness in his voice. She would've thought he'd be a lot more snarky and sassy with how Jeff talked about him. 

"The teacher said we had'ta make cards for our mommies." The kindergartner mumbled quietly. 

Something in the older boy, Dean's, face changed. "I know. My class too. It's a stupid day." He soothed. 

Alice blinked in absolute shock. 

"Would. . . Would Mommy be dis'pointed with me?" Sam sniffled. 

"What? Of course not! Who told you that?" 

"Doesn't matter. Why's Mommy dis'pointed with me?" 

"Mom would not be disappointed with you Sam." Dean said sternly, "Mom loved you."

And. . . Oh. Alice got it now. And she felt terrible. 

"Then why'd she go, De?" 

"She didn't want to, okay? Mom loved you more than anything in the world." 

"Even Daddy?" Sam asked hopefully. 

"Even Dad." Dean confirmed, nodding with a grin. 

Long after they'd gone, the boy's happy gasp stuck with her.


End file.
